


I've Got You

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It gets better I swear, Mean Queens, Psychosis, Rape, Read the note, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Heavy, Wuke, mcsawyer, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "No matter what they throw at us.. I've got you, Babe."Holding Regina close to her chest, Heather kissed the platinum blonde's forehead as she sniffled, looking ahead at the dark road before them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Scrunchies. 
> 
> I know there are two other relationships stated in the description, but this story will mainly follow Regina and Heather! 
> 
> So, this story is going to be unlike most of mine. I'm known as being the friendly neighborhood smut writer. This? Oh god..  
> Well, this had a huge trigger warning in the tags, so if you're triggered by any of those, I blatantly stated right here, right now, don't read this. It will get as graphic as I want it to be at some points, depending on what mind set I'm in when I write, I literally beg for you to not read it if anything in the tags is concerning or triggering to you. This story deals with attempted suicide, self-harm, and rape. There is a lot of stuff that I personally don't even like writing, but I've written it to get thoughts out of my head. 
> 
> This story started off as an original concept. It was just floating around in my head as a psycho Regina idea and then it turned into its own universe. Adding psychological disorders into it just made it such a vast universe that can be expanded on left and right. This is not for the light of heart. It gets dark, it gets light. It can be fine, it can be Hell. Be prepared for anything. I won't warn you at each chapter, I'm not gonna be held responsible for any of that. If you read this story, you should be aware that you're getting into some dark shit.. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read the story. I apologize for how dark and sad it is.
> 
> ~Carry on.  
> -Chandler

Propped against the side of the bathtub, Regina's icy blue gaze was dull and nearly void of life as she looked forward at the bathroom door. Her back was flush against the white marble tub and she was so numb to the point where moving proved to be its own difficulty. Coming to place her hand on her head, she winced as she felt a warm sticky liquid slowly begin to slide down her forehead. 

_Oh, that's right.._

Taking her hand off of her head, a sad smile rested upon her lips as she looked at the cut on her finger. Blood oozed down between her fingers and she followed it until her eyes came to rest on the main attraction. Almost forgetting how to breathe, Regina felt her heart stop beating as she looked at the sight. It was almost as though she forgot that she had done anything at all. Staring down at the vast cuts that covered her arms, she blankly looked upon them. The scarlet red blood slipped down her arms, dripping to the floor below, almost pooling out of her right arm as she struggled to take her eyes off of her arms. 

_**You did this to yourself.. Remember? It was the only way.. Now they can't hurt you..** _

The thought alone made Regina want to cry. Tears pushed at the backs of her icy blue gaze and she struggled to find the words to scream. She knew Heather was home, the girl was bound to hear her. Although she wanted Heather's help, something held her back. It was almost as though a cold hand had rested on her shoulder, telling her not to scream for help. Almost keeping her from living. 

_**It's nice on the other side.. Dying isn't so bad, you know. It feels like floating, sort of like those cool pods they have. Isolated, silent.. Just floating.** _

Although the voice told her to let herself bleed out, Regina let out a cry she didn't even know had already been resting on her tongue. Tears began to stream out of her eyes and the pain suddenly registered throughout her body. A sharp burning sensation that didn't seem to ever go away as she hit her head against the tub, whining at the headache it gave her near instantly. 

"H..H-Heather!" 

Hearing a yell from upstairs, Heather turned on her heels quickly a she looked up at the ceiling above. She was directly beneath where the yell came from, having been making the two of them coffee for the long day ahead of them. Raising a brow at the yell, she simply yelled back from her spot, oblivious to what had happened upstairs. 

"What?" 

The yell in return wasn't what Regina wanted. Her voice was bound to give out on her at some point and she wasn't sure how much strength she had left as she picked her head up weakly off the tub. She felt light headed, halfway to floating on a cloud, yet somehow burning in the pits of Hell. Crying against the pain, she went to let out another yell, the silent scream dying out on her tongue as she scooted forward, falling against the wall in front of her, staining the white tile with her blood. 

"Regina?" 

Not getting a response, Heather looked at their coffees before making a start for the stairs. Her heart slowly began to race as she heard nothing but silence. It was unlike for Regina to not respond back, unless she had herself propped on their bed in lingerie, but it was nine in the morning, that option was highly unlikely at the moment. Reaching the top of the stairs, Heather strode down the hall, the silence slowly becoming more eerie by the second. 

"Regina?" 

Calling out for the girl again, Heather began to grow a little panicked as she didn't receive a response. Her eyes brightened with fear as she walked towards the bedroom. Opening the door slowly, she was half expecting to see the girl in bed, but when she was met with an empty bed she instantly began to worry. Doubling back to the top of the steps, she looked down the opposite hallway towards the bathroom. Her heart sank as the thoughts began to flood her mind.

"Regina? Baby, are you in there?" 

Instantly rapping her knuckles against the door, she gripped the handle. The door was locked. Her heart picked up and the adrenaline began to kick in as she pushed against the door with her shoulder. Not nearly enough to break the door down, but if Regina wasn't going to reply she was willing to break down the door. 

"Princess, please answer me!" 

Slamming on the door with her hands, each hit registered as though it were a bomb going off in her mind. Each terrified her more and the more she listened to the silence that surrounded her as she felt tears grab at the corners of her eyes as she pushed against the door. No longer caring about their house, she smashed her shoulder into the door. Being met with resistance from the white door being locked, she grunted as she tried again. Nothing was going to keep her from Regina. She knew something bad had happened and she wasn't going to idly wait until Regina got out. 

_If she even does..._

Slamming her shoulder into the door once more, the pain began to register as she didn't even make the door budge. Whining softly at the pain, Heather let out a groan as she tried once more. it wasn't going to work and she knew that. Most she could try is kicking the door down. That didn't even sound like it would work.. Backing away from the door till her back hit the railing behind her, she looked down at the first floor before looking back to the door that rested in front of her. A charging start might help. Before she went to ram the door, her voice shook as she called out once more, praying that Regina would answer her. 

"Regina, Princess.. Baby.. Please.. Answer me.." 

Her voice almost sounded pathetic in her ears. Hearing how it shook and how fragile it was, she hated how weak she was being..

_Regina.. Please.. Please be okay.._

Running at full speed towards the door, Heather shouldered the door with what was left of her might and it flew open and banged against the wall. With wide eyes, her scream tore through the house as she fell to her knees instantly to hold Regina in her arms. Blood was pooling out of Regina's wrists and her body was so cold in Heather's touch. 

"Baby, Baby, stay with me!" 

Ripping a towel off of the rack across from them, Heather's vision was blurred as tears began to fall from her eyes. Through gritted teeth she cried in harsh breaths as she held the pure white towel to Regina's wrists. The towel soaked up the blood, but it just kept coming. It didn't end and Heather let out a scream through gritted teeth as she shook her head. 

_**You should've known she was up to something, you idiot! She didn't come down with you! Why the hell would you leave her alone?** _

The voices almost instantly began to flood her mind as she shook her head, cradling Regina close to her chest as she shook. Rocking the girl back and forth, she shook her head not wanting to believe what the girl had done to herself. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Princess.." 

Her voice was shaking just as bad as she was. Silver eyes were nearly blocked by the tears that just continued to stream down her face. Holding Regina in her grasp, when she felt the girl's head come to rest down on her chest, she held back her want to cry and break down. She needed to help her.. She needed to save her! 

_Heather, she needs you!_

Taking the towel off of the girl's wrists, Heather gripped it tightly as she threw it across the room, it was drenched and blood followed it. Heather hadn't even realized she had been kneeling in a pool of her girlfriend's blood. Shaking the thought away, her arms wrapped securely around Regina. 

"I-I won't let you die, Baby.. I've got you.. I'm here now.." 

Slowly coming to stand, Heather held Regina close to her chest and the minute she heard the door to the front of the house, she thanked God herself as she stumbled to the balcony. 

"Heather?" 

Reaching the top of the balcony, Heather looked down instantly and saw Veronica and McNamara walk in. They were all meant to go dress shopping for prom, instead of going to the mall they were going to be going to the hospital. 

"Oh my god!" 

"Get the fuck in the car. We need to get her to the hospital." 

Starting down the stairs at a quick pace, Heather praised herself for not tripping as she pushed onward. Her legs were already burning and blood stained her black jeans as she pushed past the two girls staring dumbly from inside the house. Getting out of the house, it almost felt like the world around her stopped spinning as the sun cascaded across the two of them. 

"Hurry the fuck up!" 

Hearing the door slam, McNamara ran for the car, opening the door to the navy blue Mustang. Climbing into the car, the door instantly shut behind her and Heather was quick to run her hand up to Regina's neck. Her fingers searched instantly for the girl's pulse point as Veronica and Mac got into the car. It wasn't long before they were racing down the street. Her movements were sloppy and as she tried to find a pulse on the girl's neck she started crying and couldn't finish her task as she buried her face into Regina's platinum blonde locks. 

Looking back from her spot up front, Mac frowned as she rested her hand on Heather's knee. She didn't even know what to say. There was no way to console Heather in that moment.. Her girlfriend tried to take her own life with no reason as to why.. For all she knew, it could be them.. How would you live with yourself..? 

_"She'll be okay, Heather.. She's strong.."_

Picking her head up to properly breathe, Heather wiped fiercely at her eyes as her other hand gripped Regina tightly. She didn't want to hear it. Heather didn't want to hear any of the bullshit that would come out of people's mouths.

She just wanted Regina back.. She just wanted her life back..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Scrunchies.
> 
> So, I'mm a clear up that this is obviously an alternate universe and there are definitely going to be many differences in the character's lives. We already see one of these differences with Regina's' relationship with her parents. We know her mother is literally a gullible dog and everyone's spirit animal in the movie. But in this, well, her parents are pretty much just a factor into her depression. You'll see in later chapters. 
> 
> ALSO [HI ALERT]  
> This is slowly transferring from a story into one-shots. The one-shots are still within the same Alternate Universe. But they are going to be more spread out and such. Just a heads up, this occurs around chapter 4. 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Sitting in the waiting room, Heather's leg bounced up and down as she rested her head against the wall. Her eyes were locked on the tile floor in front of her, catatonic as she simply sat there. The only thing that moved was her leg, up and down with the growing anxiety. 

They hadn't heard any updates on Regina. They had gotten to the hospital an hour ago. Was she okay? Is she okay? Is she  _going_ to be okay? So many questions began to flood Heather's mind and she couldn't even quiet them. She almost blessed Veronica for resting her hand on her shoulder when she did. The touch was almost alien, it scared her for a moment as she jumped, turning to look at the younger girl. Her silver eyes dulled as Veronica asked her the one question she didn't want to hear. 

"Are you okay?" 

Her voice was so innocent, so caring.. Heather almost didn't like it. She definitely didn't like the question. Frowning she just shrugged, looking back down to the floor. 

Frowning at the response she got in return to her question, Veronica sighed as she slowly took her hand off of Heather's shoulder. She had no clue what to say or what to ask in that moment. The safe thing to do was to probably just shut up and not ask anything else. Looking towards the double doors, Veronica slowly go back up, smiling softly o Heather as she walked towards McNamara. 

"I really think we should tell Regina's parents.." 

Veronica mumbled as she crossed her arms, rubbing them as she tried to keep warm in the air conditioned area. Her words were lighthearted, but Mac instantly shook her head. 

"We can't do that. They can't know." 

Veronica sighed at that. 

"Their daughter just tried to kill herself! Don't you think they deserve the right to know that their daughter is in the hospital?" 

"No, they don't." 

Pushing Veronica to the side as the double doors opened, Heather glared at the younger girl. Her eyes were void of warmth, almost as absent of life as Regina's had been. Staring at Veronica for a long moment, Heather nearly bit back her cry as she shook her head. 

"She's a fucking disappointment to them. You really think she wants to see them when she wakes up?" 

Veronica went silent near instantly and Heather raised her brows at the fact that she proved her point. She wouldn't say much more, that was until the doctor rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"I assume you're her-"

"Girlfriend." 

The doctor nodded with a soft smile. Her smile was kind and gentle and it reminded Heather of Regina for a moment as she fought the urge to frown. 

"Nice to meet you-" 

"Heather." 

The doctor nodded once more. 

"Nice to meet you, Heather. I'm Dr. Gasper." 

Heather shook the woman's hand and smiled softly, waiting to hear what else the woman had to say.

"So.. The good news is that she is going to live. Despite the blood loss, we had to conduct three different blood transfusions, so we made up for what was lost. As for the incisions she made along her arms, we had to stitch up two that went up her forearms. The only aftercare you will need to conduct for those is simply keeping them clean, and if they ever come loose, just bright her right on back and we'll be able to redo them." 

A smile followed the woman's words and Heather almost felt like an asshole for wishing she wasn't smiling so much. The doctor knew Regina failed at committing suicide and yet she was so jolly. It seemed so unfair...

"Is she awake?" 

Dr. Gasper nodded, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. 

"She is awake.. But-" 

"But what?" 

Instantly hearing the but, Heather's heartbeat picked up and anxiety instantly flooded through her. It didn't sound like anything bad could happen. She was okay, she was gonna live, why the but?" 

"I think only those closest to her should be with her. One at a time. Just for her mental state." 

The whisper that followed after almost made Heather yell at the woman. Instead, she nodded, knowing that this was what needed to happen. If she was going to see Regina like this, she needed to be calm. She couldn't be aggressive.. Regina needed her now more than ever. 

As the doctor took her leave, Veronica and Mac slowly walked up. 

"Is she alright?" 

Heather nodded.

"She's awake. I'm gonna go stay with her for a while. You two can go out and get us dinner." 

Mac was quick to nod, Veronica went to protest, but Mac took her by her hand and quickly asked what they should get. 

"McDonald's is fine. I'll text you a list." 

Turning on her heels, Heather looked at the double doors and froze for a moment. Veronica had begun to head out for the car, leaving Mac and Chandler alone. 

"You okay..?" 

Upon hearing her childhood friend's voice, Heather frowned as she looked at the floor. She didn't know if she was okay or not.. She didn't feel okay at all..

"I-I don't know.." 

Mac nodded, slowly running her hand down Heather's shoulder before taking her hand gently. 

"If you need anything, I'm a text away, you know that." 

Heather nodded, thanking her for her services. 

_**"Make sure Veronica keeps her fucking mouth shut."** _

The sudden hostility that filled Heather's tone almost caught Mac off guard as she timidly nodded. It was unlike for such a sudden change.. It scared Mac a little bit, but she knew that she was supposed to be used to it. With that, she left Heather alone. 

Looking back at the double doors, Heather felt her heart begin to race once more. 

_She's alright.. She's fine.. You're fine.. You can help her.. You can both be okay.._

_**Man up and get the fuck in there, she needs you now, you can't back down on your Apex Predator. No more fucking tears, you're the Demon Queen, act like it.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time: 
> 
> 6:14 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 6:33 PM


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Scrunchies!
> 
> If you guys are wondering what type of hairstyle Chandler has, you can go look at Szin's animatic, Candy Store! I love how she drew Chandler and I just love the concept of her with side bangs over one eye. Like not emo, but somehow cool. I don't know, I loved the idea so I decided to use the interpretation in this universe. :) Go check it out! Her work is amazing!! 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Sitting beside Regina's bed, Heather smiled softly to the younger girl that held her hand. She ran her thumb over the girl's knuckles, her heart skipping a beat as she heard Regina hum weakly. It was a small sign of acknowledgment, but it was enough to make Heather feel slightly better about their current situation.

"H..Heather?" 

The weak mumble that she heard almost brought tears to her eyes as she brought her scared silver gaze to look up into weak icy blues. A frown rested on her face as she slowly scooted forward, wanting to make her presence better known as she slowly slid her fingers delicately to the middle of the girl's hand. Her stomach felt like it had fallen in a pit, everything just felt so empty. It was like she had lost something, yet they rested right before her. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Heather's gaze dulled as Regina forced a small smile upon her otherwise lifeless features. Her hand was cold in her touch and looking upon the cuts that lined Regina's arms made Heather shiver as she looked away. 

Despite being completely medicated and numb, Regina noticed the pained look Heather had given her. Her eyes averted from her and she frowned, picking up on it all. 

"P-Precious..?" 

Breathing in through gritted teeth, when Heather looked back at her platinum blonde, tears had finally begun to slip down her cheeks and Regina felt absolutely helpless. Her heart had lost another piece and was close to breaking to the floor already, she didn't need tears now.. She didn't want tears right now..

"H..Heather, ple-please, Precious.. Don't make this harder than it has to be.." 

Heather's grip on Regina's hand tightened a little and she noticed this. Sitting up a bit more, her groan was met with instant scared eyes from the woman before her. Heather's hands had went to her waist quickly, helping her sit up and moving the pillows behind her for her comfort. 

"I-You.." 

Trailing off, Heather kept her hand in Regina's although her eyes had fallen from her sorrowful blue eyes to the massacre that was her girlfriend's arms. A breeze blew in through the window, the beautiful autumn breeze that they would be enjoying in an apple orchard, or simply at home was now something that froze Heather's heart. 

_What didn't I do for you..? **Am I not enough to keep you alive?**_

"Heather?" 

Noticing the shift in the woman's eyes, how she trailed off and spaced out, Regina instantly felt worried. Despite this being her fault, her problem, Heather had brought it upon herself.. Did she feel her pain? 

"Princess, you.. You tried to kill yourself.." 

When Regina heard these words her soft smile faded instantly to an almost stoic look. Her eyes burned with a sort of hatred towards herself and Heather noticed this near instantly. She knew she was supposed to feel sympathy, to be sorry for bringing it up so soon, but it was necessary. They needed to act on this before next time she succeeded. 

"I'm not saying you didn't have your reasons.. But we need to do something about this, Princess.. I-.." 

Trailing off, Regina heard the quiver in Heather's voice. Her icy blue faze watched Heather fearfully. Her heart had cracked and she knew what was coming, but it hurt so much. The pain that had presented itself formally throughout her arms seemingly came back and the burning sensation that flooded her system returned. The sharp whine that left her was quickly silenced as she bit her lip, holding Heather's gaze. 

"I can't.. I  ** _won't_** lose you.. I've lost too many people in my life, Princess." 

Tears had begun to slip down Heather's cheeks, her eyes slowly becoming red as she held Regina's gaze, her own burning from not blinking for so long. It was like she didn't want to leave the girl out of her sight. If she did, who knows what would happen.. It sounded so stupid in her mind, but she didn't feel safe to leave her alone anymore..

_"I love you.. And I refuse to lose you."_

Moving forward, Regina let out a small sigh as she felt Heather wrap her arms delicately around her waist. Her head came to rest on the older strawberry blonde's shoulder as she weakly let her arms hover around Heather's sides. She wanted to hug her, to hold her and feel more of her warmth, but the fear of the sharp stings that would present themselves.. The returning thought of death.. The Grim Reaper breathing down her back.. She wanted it to fade away to nothingness so she could regain control of her life..

_"I-I love you too, Heather.."_

Sniffing over the girl's shoulder, Heather kept her place. Her arms securely around Regina's waist, gentle yet strong. Breathing in, she coughed and Regina slowly began to pull away to look into Heather's eyes. Slowly running her hand through the hair that swept over Heather's eye, she moved it to the side to fully look into her girlfriend's gaze. A small smile grew upon her lips and she moved forward slowly to press a small kiss on Heather''s lips. 

The small sigh that left the older woman's mouth made Regina chuckle softly as they slowly pulled away. Their eyes met and Heather slowly smiled as she cupped the younger girl's cheeks gently, bringing their lips together once more before they pulled away to rest their foreheads together. 

"I'm always here for you, Baby.. I hope you always know that." 

Regina nodded softly, looking back into Heather's eyes, chuckling quietly as Heather's swept bangs fell back upon her left eye. The way Heather tried to blow it out of her face sent the girl into a small fit of laughs before Regina pushed forward to hug Heather. The pain that had fluttered through her had been short lived as she instantly felt warmth flood her system. It felt good, like she had been returned a piece of herself that she had lost. It was a beautiful feeling and she never wanted it to fade away. 

Keeping her arms locked around Heather, she pulled the girl close to her as she threatened to cry. Her lips quivered as she spoke, but her voice remained somehow smooth as she spoke gently. 

_"I know, Precious.. I know.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time: 
> 
> 6:34 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 6:51 PM


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So, I know that I refer to Regina as a girl and Heather as a woman. 
> 
> Regina is 17, Chandler is 19 (Come at me if you want, I will shoot you down so god damn quick I don't even care.) 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Arriving home, Regina let out a tired yawn as she stretched her arms up over her head. Hr walk was slow and a little wobbly as she walked in front of Heather. The older woman smiled at the sight, chuckling softly as she slowly ran her hands around Regina's waist, snaking them softly around her body till her hands came to rest on the girl's stomach. Locking her fingers together over Regina's toned stomach, the younger girl hummed softly as she leaned back into Heather's touch. Smiling as she came to rest her own head next to Regina's, the younger girl turned softly, letting her arms fall back on the strawberry blonde. Nuzzling her head into Regina's touch, Heather breathed in the girl's scent. 

"Tired?" 

The small nod she got accompanied by a yawn definitely gave Heather her answer as she listened to her girlfriend break into a small fit of giggles as Heather nuzzled further against her neck. It was enjoyable and it brought a smile to Regina's face, so it made Heather happy, just knowing that she could still bring a smile to her girlfriend's face after what had just happened weeks ago, it made her feel victorious. 

"Mhm.." 

The way the girl trailed off as she hummed made Heather grin as she slowly bent down. 

A short cry rang out before Regina let out a series of laughs, wrapping her arms around Heather's neck as she looked into the woman's silver eyes. Her laugh was like a song that Heather never wanted to get out of her head. A bright smile was spread across her lips as she craned her neck down to place a kiss on Regina's forehead. Scrunching up with a short giggle, Heather couldn't stop the small laugh that left her as she started towards the stairs. 

"You simply are adorable." 

Regina rolled her eyes at this, nuzzling herself against the older woman's chest. A small sigh left her as she let her arms fall from Heather's neck, coming to rest against her chest just as her head did. As much as she hated hearing that she was adorable or cute, when it came to Heather she never really cared. It was precious when she heard the woman she loved call her good things.. It was a change from her past relationship..

"I know." 

Regina mumbled with a small smirk as she pushed her head against Heather's chest, earning a small groan out of the woman that had started up the stairs. Her hands were running over the girl's chest, groping the strawberry blonde through the red hoodie she wore. She knew Heather couldn't do anything to her, worst she could do was drop her, but even then, Heather would never do such a thing. She cared highly of Regina and would never hurt her in any way..

_**At least not intentionally..** _

The thought was shaken from her mind as Heather kicked open their door lightly. Her lips were instantly on Regina and the younger girl let out a short gasp as she felt her back collide with the door that was now shut behind them. Icy blues fluttered open in a short moan as her head tilted up. Heather's lips rested on the girl's neck, kissing and sucking here and there for her girlfriend's pleasure. It wasn't until Regina let out a whine that Heather stopped. 

Looking back into icy blues, her own silver gaze dulled for a short moment as she took a hint. 

"B-Babe-" 

"No.. I'm sorry-" 

"No, no!" 

Regina's hands were quick to cup Heather's cheeks. Her arms burned, but her passion burned stronger as she shook her head, looking directly into Heather's eyes. She wanted to get her point across and was going to make sure that she did. If that meant she'd have to endure slight discomfort, then that's how it would be. 

"Don't ever be sorry.." 

Adjusting her hands on Regina's ass, Heather sighed as she slowly pushed the girl back into the wall, her own body lined up with Regina's lower half. Smiling softly, Heather closed her eye for a short moment as Regina moved her bangs out of place, pushing them back till they rested behind her ear. Feeling the pressure against her front, she could already feel herself aching as she dropped her head forward against Heather. It had only been maybe half a month, but by god did she miss Heather. She had been in the hospital for nearly the whole month. Her cuts had kept reopening and the drugs made her nauseous and just caused a whole bunch of other problems. Being home for a change  was great.. Being in her girlfriend's arms pushed up against a wall was also great. Pushing her head gently into Heather's neck, the older girl slowly adjusted them, pressing her thigh against Regina's center. Noticing the girl tense, Heather hummed quietly, placing a small kiss on the younger platinum blonde's temple. She couldn't tell if she was scared or if something hurt.. It was going to be frustrating, but she'd take it as slow as she needed to. 

"You're alright, Princess.. I've got you." 

Nodding her head against Heather's shoulder, Regina let out a drawn out moan as she felt Heather guide her to grind against her thigh. The feeling almost felt foreign, like it was their first time all over again. She loved it and welcomed it with open arms as she slowly ground herself against Heather's thigh. Her mouth dropped open in short sighs and whines. Her arms were securely around Heather's neck and as she picked her head up, she looked into silver eyes and let out a moan as she felt Heather replace her thigh with her hand. She was palming the younger girl, cupping her even as Regina felt the girl glide her fingers gently over her through her dark jeans. 

They wouldn't last long against a wall. Regina was starting to feel the sharp burn return to her body and she whined as Heather pressed her fingers against her. Her eyes rolled back into her head before she bucked her hips forward, whimpering as Heather removed her hand. 

"In due time, Precious." 

Pressing her lips to Regina's forehead, she hummed quietly, caught off guard as Regina shot her head up to press their lips together. The kiss was everything that Heather had remembered. A mix of fire and ice. Beautiful.. Exactly everything that Regina was. 

Placing the girl down on the bed, Heather was on top of her rather quickly. Her silver eyes peered down at Regina as the younger girl rose her arms up over her head, sighing quietly as she squirmed beneath the older woman. The burn had returned and she simply wanted it to go away, she wanted to enjoy this moment.. Not have it taken away from her. 

"You alright?" 

Picking up on her hesitation, Regina flushed instantly. It was embarrassing.. Being in the middle of something, feeling her body give into Heather as if on command.. Just to say that her arms were bothering her? It felt necessary and she knew Heather would understand, but a part of her just wanted to throw it all to the wind and get fucked. 

"Arms hurt." 

She mumbled, looking away from Heather as she did so, almost as if she were ashamed of it. Silver eyes widened for a short moment before she smiled, nodding her head as she slowly straddled Regina at her hips, coming to rest her elbows on either side of the girl, looking into her eyes. Heather knew Regina didn't want to stop, it was obvious.. She wouldn't be getting anything in return, but that was something Heather didn't really care about. She wanted to please Regina.. Make sure she was happy. 

**_Prove to herself that she was enough.._ **

"Well, Princess.." 

The way Heather's voice dropped almost made Regina groan. Her upper half was hovering over her while her hips rested against her own. Warmth was flooding her body and going straight to her core. She could feel herself throbbing as she looked up into Heather's darkened gaze, hr own not too far behind. 

"What would you like me to do?" 

A little taken back by the question, Regina looked back at Heather. Her features were flushed quickly, almost as though fire had traveled along her nose and cheeks, traveling down her body. The thought of actually having power over what Heather did to her was a first and Regina welcomed the question with open arms as she slowly brought her hips up, a sign for Heather to get off of her. 

"You? You, I want by me. Your hands? They can do whatever, but I want you up by me.." 

Listening to Regina intently, Heather nodded as she slowly trailed kisses up her girlfriend's body, smiling as Regina squirmed beneath each kiss. It was adorable and Heather would never be able to get enough of it as she came to rest upon Regina's face. The girl was blushing harshly and that alone Heather found cute as she let her hands slowly slip beneath the girl's hot pink hoodie. Slowly slipping the article off over Regina's head, she tossed it towards the window, watching it land on the window seat before turning back to look at Regina who simply chuckled. 

"God, you're so cute." 

Her hands ran over the girl's stomach and for a moment, her eyes flicked to the girl's arms. The cuts were always going to be prominent. They were so deep that they left scars and Heather tried not to look, but Regina frowned as she looked at where her eyes had gone. It pained her, but that's how it was going to be for a long time. She had to get used to it. It wasn't easy, of course, but they'd both get used to it in due time. 

"My eyes are right here. My tits are right here, and my pussy is down there. There are so many more pretty things about me than my battle scars.." 

The words came naturally to Regina as she slowly let her hand rest on Heather's cheek. Heather turned her attention back to Regina's gaze and sighed for a short moment before she came to smile. 

Gently, she took Regina's wrist. It was almost as gentle as that time she had saw a mother cat pick up her kitten with a broken foot. It was absolutely adorable and Heather was so gentle and soft.. It was a first to see from the Demon Queen and Regina couldn't stop smiling as Heather let her lips slowly glide over the scars, kissing them so softly that it almost felt like a ghost was leaving its own trail. 

"They're beautiful too.. Dark.. Yet beautiful nonetheless.. They belong to you after all." 

Regina blushed at that, chuckling quietly before she brought Heather back to her. Their lips collided in a kiss that almost didn't feel like it belonged to the both of them. They were so used to rough sex that anything gentle seemed near alien at this point. It actually felt better if Regina were being honest. Of course, she liked bites and scratches to litter her body when they were done, but feeling the gentle touch of Heather Chandler almost made all of that seem like it belonged at the bottom of her list. 

"That they are.." 

Regina mumbled after they pulled out of their kiss. Feeling Heather slowly push her back on the bed by her shoulders, Regina raised a brow. Heather slowly began to strip, loosing her bright red hoodie tossing it right to where Regina's rested. Her black t-shirt left her body too, and not long after her red lace bra followed. It was all at once and it made Regina drool just watching. Icy blue eyes scanned her girlfriend's body, loving everything.. Every past scar.. Every freckle.. Just simply everything. In Regina's eyes, Heather Chandler was not far from pure perfection. 

As Regina felt Heather's hand slowly slide down her front, her body seemed to move on its own accord, arching into Heather's touch as though her life depended on it. Her eyes looked up into Heather's and the sight she was met with made her moan on her own as Heather slipped beneath her black panties and needless to say inside of her. Regina's eyes closed for a moment as she arched her back off of the bed, Heather chuckling as she slowly wrapped her free arm around the girl's waist, nuzzling the girl sweetly as Regina whined quietly against her neck. 

_"We'll take this as slow as you want, Precious.."_

_I won't hurt you.. **Not again.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 11:51 AM 
> 
>  
> 
> End Time:   
> 12:24 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:  
> 4:22 PM EST 
> 
> End Time:  
> 4:56 PM ESTs


End file.
